Counter Clockwise
by Lizzie the Badger
Summary: Sierra Andreini was a normal Xingese girl living in Amestris. Is she all that normal, though? Is all that she ever knew a lie? Follows Brotherhood. May turn into OCXCanon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I've decided to write another fan fiction. I have better feelings about this one! If you have ever seen the Ouran High School Host Club story I started working on months ago, I am now taking that down for good. I wrote that when my friends stopped being friends with me. In the anger and sadness I was feeling I came up with that fiction. =P**

**Enjoy the story! R&R! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, nor do I own any of its characters. If I was Hiromu Arakawa, would I be on fan fiction writing in English? I only own my OC Sierra!**

Sierra woke up to a sharp- no sharp doesn't even describe the pain she was feeling in her left wrist. She opened her eyes, revealing groggy green orbs. It took her a moment to realize where she was.

"Shit," she cursed out loud. Sierra was currently in her shed, in the backyard of her house- which she lived in by herself- lying on her side on the dirty, dirty floor bleeding to death, the but she didn't know that, yet.

Grass green eyes stared down at the blurry figure of her hand, which was in a rather large puddle of blood. How comfortable.

In confusion she focused on her hand more. In shock she found she didn't have a hand, and when that thought settled in she screamed bloody murder.

What made her scream even more franticly was the shadowy figure of a blob with a bunch of limbs sticking out of it. It was apparent that it was having a hard time breathing until it finally took its final breath.

** First chapter done! Other chapters will be longer! **

** Flames are useless, Gluttony will just eat them.**

** Oh, please review. That box were you type below is pretty addictive!**

** Bye bye!**

** -Lizzie the Badger-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, yes I did post two chapters in one day. Why? I want you to get a basis of this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or the characters. Why would Hiromu Arakawa create FMA and FMA:B, then go on FF and write fan fictions about an anime she already owns? I only own my OC Sierra.**

**R&R!**

**Okay, so this is taking place after Lior, but before Edward reports to Mustang, would this be in East City? Or Central? For now I will say East City.**

**Enjoy!**

Three years after that incident Sierra was in East City. She was adorned with automail, she has no idea how lucky she is to have met that old coot who did her automail, speaking that at first they were arguing. *Flash back* A young Sierra shouted at an elderly lady, "I do not need your pity! That's exactly why you are offering, no?" The woman looked taken a back until she shouted, "I'm not doing it for pity! What's a girl your age going to do with only one hand?" *End of flash back*

Sierra sighed, on this fine day she wore white gloves (like Edward's), black knee high boots, skinny jeans, and a light green shirt with sleeves that came to her elbows with a black unbuttoned vest over top of it.

To be blunt, she was Xingese with all but one feature, her green eys. Her black shoulder length hair was tied into a high ponytail with two short locks framing her face. Height wise she was only five foot, but still growing.

She rubbed her wrist –left to be exact- nervously as she walked into another dead end in the alleyway.

'I'm definetly lost,' she thought grimly.

Sierra rounded another corner, only to be in the same predicament.

"Whats a girl like you doing here?" a voice sneered behind her.

Eyes wide she turned around, seeing a gruff looking mean holding a crow-bar.

'Not good,' was her panicked thought though her exterior was calm.

"Hello sir, I'm lost as you can probably tell. Would you mind helping me?" Sierra played dumb, acting like she didn't know what was going on. She was hoping, though, to avioid a fight. The sun was starting to set, darkness would desend upon them soon.

The man smirked as Sierra walked over to him, slipping her backpack off and holding it by the handle. He raised the bar high and was about to slam into the side of her head, but she blocked it with her left hand while she jumped back dropping the backpack on the ground. The thug rushed at her again, raising the crow bar as he did before, this time his target was the crown of her head.

Sierra crossed her arms above her head forming an 'x'. The man to drop the bar and grab her arm, twisting it behind her back.

She screamed, "Kyaa! Somebody help me-"

A hand covered her mouth, and she bit it. She heard him yelp but didn't let go, he slammed her into the alley wall and put his hands on her throat choking her.

All she could do was struggle -though it was fruitless- and glare. Black blotches formed in her vision until the hands were removed. Gasping , Sierra sank to her knees trying to catch her breath, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into gold orbs of the boy who just saved her.

"Are you all right?" he asked again.

"Y-yeah, just shaken," Sierra replied, standing up shakily.

The boy nodded, concern still evident on his features.

"I'm guessing you're the one who did this," she gestured to the passed out thug, while she picked up her backpack.

He nodded again.

Sierra sighed, then smiled, "My name is Sierra Andreini," she held out her right hand.

He smiled back and grabbed her hand shaking it. She heard a slight 'clinking' sound when he did so, but she shrugged it off.

The boy then pointed at himself with the thumb of his hand while proudly saying, "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, also called hero of the people."

Edward's ego smacked Sierra in the face. She had heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest person to become state alchemist.

"I thought he would be taller," she said out loud.

A tick mark appeared on his head and his teeth became fangs, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC MIDGET SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD FALL INTO AN ANT HILL?"

Sierra sweat dropped and chuckled nervously, "I never said that."

Edward huffed, "Anyway, what are you doing out alone in the alley way?"

Oh, I got…," a depressed cloud formed around her as she pressed her gloved pointer fingers together, while she looked down at the ground, "…lost."

It was his turn to sweat drop, "Oi, don't get depressed on me!"

"Anyway," Sierra said, snapping out of her saddened mood, "I was trying to find a hotel to stay in, but I took a wrong turn somewhere, I think."

Just as Edward was about to speak a clanking sound interrupted him. Then they heard a child-like voie.

It called, "Nii-san? Nii-san! Where are you?"

Edward's face showed slight guilt as he called back, "Oi! Al, over here!"

The clanking sound gradually got louder when around the corner a giant suit of armor popped out around the corner, startling Sierra.

**There we have it, two chapters so far for Counter Clockwise. =)**

**Byebye!**

**-Lizzie the Badger-**


End file.
